


Но...

by 2Y5



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил боится, что однажды Питер не сможет его простить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но...

Очередное расследование встало в "режим" слежки. Для разнообразия мужчины сидели не в фургоне, а в машине Берриган – их с Клинтом смена только что началась, но Кэффри убедил Питера в том, что им не следует разъезжаться по домам в другой конец города от домов подозреваемых – до восхода оставалась всего пара часов. Вор хотел как можно быстрее сбыть украденное через скупщика, которого ФБР и поджидало сейчас в засаде около его последнего места проживания. У Бюро было чем надавить на него, а его показания стали бы решающей уликой в этом расследовании. Скупщик бы устроил встречу, и агенты взяли бы преступника с поличным со всем награбленным – таков был план. 

И теперь Нил и Питер вдвоем предположительно отдыхали, раскинув заднее сидение, а ноги вытянув под передние. Предположительно потому, что отдыхал только Берк, сладко причмокивая во сне. Кэффри же смотрел на него и думал. Думал о том, кем этот человек стал для него за все эти годы.

Поначалу Питер Берк был безликим «Галстуком». Федералом, которого послали по его душу. Затем он стал тем, кто поймал его: дважды. А после – единственной рукой помощи, за которую мошенник мог ухватиться. И надо отдать ему должное - Кэффри держался изо всех сил. Сначала из-за Кейт. Потом – ради мести за ее смерть. А после…

То, что было после, Нил не мог объяснить даже себе. Он решил оставить Сару, когда она ушла, но Питера оставить не смог. Более того, он соврал Моззи, чего раньше никогда не делал! И все это из-за «Галстука»? Бред!.. Но…

Смотря сейчас на такое спокойное и умиротворенное лицо Берка, Нил вспоминал все те случаи, когда бессовестно врал ему. Врал, глядя в глаза, раз за разом предавая его доверие, подвергая опасности… И каждый раз Питер прощал. Прощал и принимал обратно, словно котенок, снова и снова тыкающийся мордочкой в протянутую ладонь в надежде на ласку, а не удар. Но…

Но Кэффри «бил», а Берк снова прощал.

И тут похитили Элизабет. Нил даже не думал, когда признался наконец-то, что это Моззи украл сокровища. В голове мошенника не промелькнуло ни единой лживой идеи, когда Питер потребовал отдать Келлеру все. В голове билось лишь отчаявшееся «слишком». Кэффри перешел черту. Это была слишком большая его вина, слишком далеко все зашло из-за него. Но…

Но Келлер взял всю вину на себя. А комиссия по условно-досрочным освобождениям через три месяца должна была рассмотреть его дело. И Питер так спокойно спал рядом с ним. Доверял. Снова.

Нет, этот шанс Кэффри не упустит. Достаточно он уже напортачил. Пора остановиться.

С такими мыслями мужчина поудобнее улегся на сидении, а потом, немного поразмыслив, повернулся набок, придвинулся ближе к агенту, уткнувшись носом в накрахмаленную ткань рубашки, прикрывающую такое надежное плечо, а правую руку аккуратно положил Берку на запястье, чуткими пальцами ощущая легкую пульсацию - биение большого и доброго сердца. И уснул.

«…Питер, нет! Питер, не уходи, пожалуйста!»

Этот кошмар преследовал Нила последнее время. В нем агент с нескрываемым презрением смотрел на мошенника, а потом разворачивался и уходил. Кэффри откуда-то знал, что нельзя того отпускать, иначе он его больше никогда не увидит. Рвался к нему, кричал, звал и молил, но Берк уходил, а Нил просыпался, дрожа от страха и с влажными глазами. Но…

Но в этот раз на его мольбы откликнулся знакомый голос, а потом и крепкая рука, ощутимо потрясшая за плечо.

\- Прости… Я… Просто…

\- Плохой сон? – понимающе спросил Берк. Нил согласно кивнул.

\- Ты звал меня, - еще один утвердительный кивок. 

Под пристальным взглядом агента Кэффри стало неуютно, и он попытался отодвинуться, скрывая еще не прошедшую дрожь, но Питер оказался прозорливее. Во всех смыслах. Ловко просунул правую руку под Нила, он притянул того обратно, левой рукой укладывая голову мошенника на свое плечо, лениво зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и успокаивающе поглаживая затылок.

\- Ты поэтому в последние дни такой… вареный? – не нашел лучшего сравнения Берк.

\- Мне снится, что ты уходишь, - невпопад ответил консультант. – И я знаю, что это навсегда… Я… - Нил приподнял голову и взглянул на Берка. – Не бросай меня, - попросил он, а во взгляде сквозила такая тоска, что у серьезного федерального агента защемило сердце. Питер притянул своего мошенника обратно.

\- Спи, Нил.

Уже почти заснув, уютно уткнувшись носом в так знакомо пахнущую рубашку, парень прошептал:

\- Не уходи…

\- Не уйду, - ответил Питер, слегка касаясь губами темных волос.

Конечно, Кэффри еще не раз будет выкидывать свои фокусы, а он – прощать ему его проделки и прикрывать, но…

Нет.

Никаких «но».

Питер остается.


End file.
